Doreen Anderson (Wentworth)
"I'm getting out.. I got parole!" Doreen Anderson (Prisoner #335-571) is former a prisoner of Wentworth Correctional Centre. Doreen is one of a few prisoners to recieve a happy ending. Doreen is released on parole to be with her son Josh and partner Nash. Doreen is portrayed by Shareena Clanton Prior to Wentworth Doreen grew up in an Aboriginal community where everyone seemed to know each other. She didn't really have any boundaries, and even while pregnant, thought nothing of heavy drinking and drug using, while partying. At one such party, she left in her car to go to McDonalds, and had an accident on the way. In hospital, Doreen had an ultrasound and found that she lost her baby, and was sent to Wentworth, charged with Reckless Endangerment. Time at Wentworth Doreen Anderson has a sentence of 5 years at Wentworth, charged with Reckless Endangerment. During her time at Wentworth, she has become close to Liz Birdsworth. She is also friends with Franky Doyle, and is part of her gang. When Bea Smith first meets Kaiya, she (and the public) are under the impression that Kaiya is her daughter. Doreen asks Bea to look after Kaiya while she helps Franky in a riot outside. In the second episode we find out that Kaiya is actually Toni Goodes' daughter -- Toni is a drug addict, and Doreen actually looks after Kaiya for that reason. Also, Doreen is the most upset when Kaiya is taken out of the prison, following a drug bust. In episode 5 she is asked by the Governor of Wentworth, Erica Davidson to be the new Support Peer, as Liz's behaviour in the previous episode made her unfit for the role. In Season 2 she meets a prisoner from Walford prison, Nash Taylor, they fall in love and she gets pregnant. In season 3 she gives birth to their child Joshua. In season 4 she will have tensions with Bea, and she will get closer to inmate Joan Ferguson. She will later change her mind after knowing Ferguson’s real intentions. In Season 5 she is finally paroled after being rejected for a transfer to Perth, and finds out via Vera and a letter that she reads that she has instead received her parole, she goes through the prison yard one last time for final goodbyes and is told by Linda Miles that she doesn't want to see her back in prison, with Boomer responding 'Nah not Dor. She's got family..', Doreen is led out of the yard by Linda and released from the prison by another guard and she joins her son and her partner soon after exiting the prison, causing big emotions in Franky, who watches to the scene from the roof. Other Information *Doreen is similar to her original counterpart in some ways. While not childish, she does have a child like sense of fun, most likely to try and make the prison less of a scary place for Kaiya. *Unlike her PCBH predecessor this Doreen remains released and one of the few Wentworth characters to receive a happy ending as Shareen Clanton has declined several invitations to return to the show Appereances Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Prisoners Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Burns Family Category:2013 Arrivals Category:2017 Departures Category:Peer Worker Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aboriginals Category:Pregnant Category:Paroled